


Salvia

by nerdyneed



Series: Pro Gamer Geralt and His OnlyFans Boyfriend [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Geralt is a pro gamer, Jaskier writes erotica and has a dirty OnlyFans, Light Dom/sub, M/M, OnlyFans, camboy, livestream, possessive geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyneed/pseuds/nerdyneed
Summary: Jaskier’s OnlyFans was far from PG-13, but he seldom posted fully X-rated content. Pictures of him and lacy panties, remnants of his and Geralt’s time together splashed across his torso, rosy lips stretched wide around fingers –his own or Geralt’s, he wasn’t picky. Even his live streams (much less family friendly than Geralt’s, accidental peepshows included) ended with him stripped to his briefs, rubbing himself through the thin fabric with a nasty grin on his face. He loved hinting at what activities he might get up to offline. It frustrated many of his followers to no end, but he liked the mystery. He liked that Geralt was the only one to get the full picture.Which is why he found it hard to lock eyes with the webcam as Geralt plowed into him from behind.ORJaskier crosses a line and Geralt punishes him in the cruelest way he knows how.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Pro Gamer Geralt and His OnlyFans Boyfriend [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808323
Comments: 16
Kudos: 624





	Salvia

**Author's Note:**

> I know I promised a part two, which is coming, but for the mean time... Here's part 3(?)
> 
> BTW Salvia isn't a typo of saliva. Salvias are these beautiful red flowers on sage plants. Since part one was Lavender (both a flower/herb and a color) I figured I would continue the theme since Jaskier's face is red through this entire fic.
> 
> Stay tuned for part/chapter 2 of Lavender.
> 
> @kayte_overmoon on Twitter

Jaskier’s OnlyFans was far from PG-13, but he seldom posted fully X-rated content. Pictures of him and lacy panties, remnants of his and Geralt’s time together splashed across his torso, rosy lips stretched wide around fingers –his own or Geralt’s, he wasn’t picky. Even his live streams (much less family friendly than Geralt’s, accidental peepshows included) ended with him stripped to his briefs, rubbing himself through the thin fabric with a nasty grin on his face. He loved hinting at what activities he might get up to offline. It frustrated many of his followers to no end, but he liked the mystery. He liked that Geralt was the only one to get the full picture. 

Which is why he found it hard to lock eyes with the webcam as Geralt plowed into him from behind.

Every few seconds a new comment, viewer, or reaction would pop up on the stream, the sound of the notifications the only break in the steady slap of skin against skin. Jaskier struggled to keep his breath even, hiding his burning cheeks in his pillow. Geralt’s hands dug into his hips like fiery brands, keeping his backside tilted up for easy access. Puffs of air peppered with small grunts escaped him every few thrusts.

Jaskier peeked up from the pillow to check the viewfinder on the computer screen. The image shook in response to each of Geralt’s sharp thrusts, the laptop perched precariously between Jaskier and the edge of the bed. He saw mostly his arms and flank, a bright blue eye peering out from beneath a tangle of dark hair. The flush on his face was spreading down his neck to dust the tops of his jostling shoulders. Geralt was mostly out of frame, only the occasional brush of his hand up Jaskier’s side to make him shiver and clench down coming into the camera’s view. 

The sight of the two of them together combined with a particularly nasty thrust from Geralt had Jaskier ducking his face back down to cover a squeak.

He was still sensitive from their previous round off-camera. Every stroke of Geralt inside him or hot touch of his hands had him clamoring for control over his body’s reactions. Seeking refuge in the pillow, Jaskier let his mouth fall open around a few breathless whimpers.

“Why are you so shy, my love?” Geralt purred. His deep voice was deceptively sweet. If he wasn’t still churning Jaskier into jelly, one might say he was being gentle. His hand twisted into Jaskier’s hair, pulling him up slowly, while the other relieved him of the safety of the pillow. Jaskier’s now unmuffled whimpers rang out as Geralt flung the pillow to thud against the far wall of their room. 

The new position –one of Geralt’s hands curved around his waist, the other with a firm grasp of his hair—forced Jaskier to look at the computer again. His full chest was now on display, his cock hidden by a thin, soaked pair of panties pulled down in the back to grant Geralt access. His head was out of frame now, a small relief. He watched the viewer number at the top of the screen steadily growing as people joined the stream. Real people. Watching him. Watching Geralt. His head was spinning.

“You weren’t this shy earlier,” Geralt said, still safely out of frame as he leaned closer, so his breath warmed the back of Jaskier’s neck as he spoke. “Why don’t you tell them what got you into this position, hmm?”

Jaskier only moaned in response, eyes squeezing shut. Embarrassment flooded through him, strong but not overpowering the warmth of Geralt’s body against –inside—his. 

Geralt chuckled, dark and condescending. “Don’t wanna talk, baby?” Jaskier shook his head as much as he could with Geralt’s fist curled in his hair. “That’s funny. You seemed so willing to talk to them earlier.” He slowed his thrusts to a steady, dirty grind that had Jaskier’s eyes rolling back as he panted desperately. Like that, the curve of Geralt’s cock dragged against his swollen prostate, good and right and utterly devastating. He let out a choked sob as he felt precum drip in a steady stream from the tip of his cock to further stain the ruined panties. “Tell them what you did, and I might let you cum.”

Jaskier opened his mouth, to speak, to beg, to apologize, anything, but all that came out was a strained groan.

“Come on, darling. You can try harder than that.” Despite the encouraging words, Geralt didn’t relent in his thrusts. 

Jaskier felt himself skyrocketing toward release with growing panic. He knew the consequences if he came without permission, and he was too tired to deal with them right now. His hands scrambled up from the bed to grasp Geralt’s forearm curled around his waist. He dug his fingernails in, grounding himself. “Geralt,” he gasped between thrusts. “Geralt please.”

“Don’t talk to me, baby.” Geralt nosed under Jaskier’s chin, tipping them forward so Jaskier had to engage his core and lean on Geralt’s arm to avoid falling. “Talk to them. Tell them what you did.”

Geralt released his hair and slid his other arm around his torso to relieve some of the strain on Jaskier’s tired muscles. Tipped forward as he was, his face was back in frame: cheeks flushed red, hair sticking to his forehead with sweat, kiss-bruised mouth open around endless moans. Looking into his own eyes, seeing what all those other people were seeing, he panted, “I can’t! I can’t, sir. Please!”

“You did a private show, didn’t you, my love?” Geralt prompted, granting a small reprieve as he shifted his hips so Jaskier was no longer in immediate danger of cumming without permission. 

Gasping dumbly, Jaskier nodded. “Yes! I did, sir.”

“You did,” Geralt agreed, rewarding him with another deep thrust that had Jaskier’s eyes rolling and stomach clenching again. “You’re allowed to do that, but what did you do wrong?”

“I-I,” Jaskier swallowed around another moan, trying to catch the words as they flew meaninglessly around his head. “I showed them my-my cock, sir.”

Geralt hummed, planting a fist on the bed beside Jaskier to steady them both. “That’s right. And why is that wrong?”

Jaskier whined, hips twitching in Geralt’s grasp. “Please, sir. Don’t make me say it.”

“Oh, but they have to know, my love.” Geralt’s teeth sunk sharply into the back of Jaskier’s neck. Jaskier shrieked, still recovering from the shiver that sent through him when Geralt continued. “Tell them why they’re not allowed to see your pretty little cock.” To accent what he meant, his hand slid down to palm Jaskier through the panties clinging to his aching length.

“Be-Because.” He gasped as Geralt resumed those divine, cruel thrusts. “Sir, because I’m yours. You’re the only one who gets to see all of me.”

Geralt’s chest rumbled against Jaskier’s back, dark and pleased. He wasn’t sure if the laptop’s microphone would catch the sound, but he felt it reverberate through his body like a gong. “That’s right.” Geralt growled. “They can look, but they’ll never be able to see their fill. They’ll never be able to touch you, to know how good it feels when you clench down on them so perfect.” Jaskier did just that, a reflex, just to hear Geralt’s breath stutter when he did. “Because at the end of the day, after you take your pretty pictures and dirty talk them to cumming their trousers, you come crawling to me.” 

He thrust harder, and Jaskier yelped at the white-hot feeling of it.

“I’m the only one who can touch you.” He kissed the spot he’d previously bitten. “I’m the only one who gets to make you cum.” His arm tightened again around Jaskier, grinding evenly into his prostate so he didn’t miss the pressure against his cock. “I’m the one you sleep next to every night, who gets to hold you and fill you with my cum whenever I like.”

Geralt had a possessive streak a mile wide, but this was a whole new level. Jaskier couldn’t bring himself to care. He was tired, body and mind. Even before the private show in question that afternoon, he’d been exhausted from writing deadlines and a subpar meeting with one of his marketing representatives. Geralt knew exactly what he needed. He always did. Every word he spoke struck something deep inside Jaskier, making tears gather in his eyes. He was Geralt’s. Through and through.

“All yours,” he said, voice hardly more than a whimper. “Only yours.”

Geralt shoved his chest back to the bed, keeping his head up with a hand around his neck –not pressing, just holding, controlling. He held Jaskier’s hips down with the other hand, pressing his weight into it to keep him still when all he wanted to do was squirm on his cock, unsure if he wanted to get closer or run far, far away.

“Look into the camera so they know what they’re missing, what they’ll never have.” Geralt’s voice was rough with the beginnings of his climax, his thrusts losing their perfect rhythm. 

The movement was no less good for Jaskier, though. He soon found himself babbling, “Geralt, sir, please. I need to—can I? Sir, please, I can’t—”

Geralt ducked down to bite the top of his ear, his face finally coming into view of the camera. “Cum for me, my love.”

Meeting Geralt’s eye in the viewfinder for the stream, Jaskier could do nothing but open his mouth on a silent scream as he obeyed. His vision went black, and the next few minutes passed in a haze. He recalled hearing Geralt growl, followed by the distinct sound of his laptop getting slammed shut and pushed carelessly off the bed. Geralt must have cum, since his ass was wet when he finally regained lucidity.

Geralt had rolled him onto his side and stripped him of his panties. When Jaskier’s eyes finally blinked open, Geralt was tossing a wet rag in their laundry hamper after cleaning them both up. Geralt saw he was awake and smiled softly, crawling onto the bed to press a kiss against his lax lips.

“Feel okay?” Geralt asked, settling down on his side next to Jaskier. 

Jaskier scooted closer, snuffling against his shoulder in response. He hummed happily, breathing in the familiar scent of Geralt’s skin. Geralt dropped a kiss into his hair and stroked his side gently. The light touch sent shivers up Jaskier’s spine.

When he shuddered, Geralt paused. “Too much?”

“No.” Jaskier snuggled even closer, twining their legs together and drawing Geralt’s arms closer around him. “Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know I promised a part two, which is coming, but for the mean time... Here's part 3(?)
> 
> BTW Salvia isn't a typo of saliva. Salvias are these beautiful red flowers on sage plants. Since part one was Lavender (both a flower/herb and a color) I figured I would continue the theme since Jaskier's face is red through this entire fic.
> 
> Stay tuned for part/chapter 2 of Lavender.
> 
> @kayte_overmoon on Twitter


End file.
